


Fleeting

by WarriorSporkWrites



Series: FFXV OC/Character Stories [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobo babies, F/M, Implied Noctis/OC, Melancholy, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 18:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorSporkWrites/pseuds/WarriorSporkWrites
Summary: A snippet about my OC Jessie’s life after the darkness befalls Lucis. More of this to come.





	Fleeting

**Author's Note:**

> Lina belongs to my dear friend Cayla. Jessie belongs to me. FFXV belongs to Square-Enix.

Jessie hopped out of the back of the flatbed truck and grabbed a crate of vegetables from the stack. Hunters stood on either side of her, armed to the teeth to protect her from daemons and humans alike as she marched into Lestallum to deliver her wares. She was one of the last people left that lived outside Lestallum's light. With some power restored and generators nearly constantly running, she was able to maintain her farmland well enough to grow low light crops. The solar UV lamps she had procured kept her garden lit for six hours a day. The rest of the time it was plunged in inky darkness.

She passed the crate on to a hunter as soon as she dared. She would be spending the next several hours in lestallum, resting up before she made the treacherous journey back to the ranch where Lina, her chocobos, and the vegetables awaited. She checked in with Cid and Iris, and learned to her delight that Prompto was in town, if only briefly.

She dashed down the side streets of the ramshackle city, her eyes peeled for her blue eyed, blond haired lover. She spotted him staring out toward the power plant, one of the last beacons of hope for a world plunged into darkness.

"Prompto!" She called out to him and he turned, eyes wide and mouth agape. The two met in the middle, arms wrapping around one another. Jessie couldn't stop herself from crying. She was one of the lucky ones.

"Jess.... I didn't know you'd be here. I'm glad..." Prompto pressed his lips to the top of her head, his hold on her strong and protective. After a moment they separated and Prompto cupped her cheeks. "You look so tired..." He smudged her tears away with his thumbs.

"Like you look any better." Jessie teased between sobs and hiccups. She did her best to smile and stay strong. He needed it. She needed it even more. "Any news?" She asked after a moment. She'd promised Lina to ask every time she came to Lestallum. Prompto cast his gaze away somberly and Jessie sighed.

"Hey. You'll find him." She gave him her best smile and pulled him into another hug. "I believe in you. We all do." She leaned up and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Heh.... that's what has me worried. What if-"

"No. No what ifs." Jessie said with a gentle sort of sternness. "You and the others. You'll find him." Prompto's freckles face broke into a sad smile.

"Thanks, babe. You always know how to make me feel strong enough." He kissed her softly, his arms enveloping her once more. The kisses never lasted long enough, Jessie thought. Especially since the moment they parted, it could be the last time they saw each other.

"Will you stay with me, just for a bit?" Jessie asked. Prompto's smile faltered and that was all the farmer needed to see. She stepped back from him and put her hands on her hips. She put up a strong front for him- he didn't need to know how much this hurt her. "I know I know. You're Crownsguard. You've got a king to find." She grinned and slapped him on the butt. "Well? Go on, get yer ass in gear, city boy."

Prompto sighed and shook his head. He pulled her back into a tight hug. "Next time we see each other, I'll stay. I promise." His voice cracked, to Jessie's surprise. She hugged him back, her chest tightening, threatening to make her cry again. They separated for the last time that day, and Jessie watched Prompto trot off toward the city gates. When he was out of sight she wandered back to her temporary quarters. She cried herself to sleep.

The trip home was as long as ever. The moment Jessie bid the hunters farewell, she set off to find Lina. The gentle cries of the chocobos led her right to the handler. As the barn door opened Lina looked up, a trace of hopefulness in her eyes. When Jessie shook her head, any hopefulness fled and Lina's gaze turned back to the baby chocobos surrounding her.

"Who'd you see this time?" Lina asked after a moment. Jessie perched herself on the fence and sighed.

"Prompto." She answered after a moment. Lina quirked an eyebrow. "He had to leave almost as soon as we saw each other. They're still looking." She closed her eyes and for a moment felt like she was spiraling. "I'm S-."

"If you apologize, I'm going to beat you with a stick." Lina's voice held no humor. She really would do it. Jessie laughed nervously. "Right. Well. Noctis is probably off sleeping somewhere. The doof." She stood, being careful not to startle the sleeping chicks.

"Probably." Jessie slid down from her perch and followed after Lina. She could already see where this was going. It had been like that for almost five years since the prince had gone missing. They would go back to the farmhouse, get drunk, cry, and then sleep. The next 'morning' they'd wake up hungover but would head straight to working on the farm. Wash, rinse, repeat.


End file.
